1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible mounting employed in such cushion units as automobile seat cushion units, seat back units and bed cushion units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the conventional flexible mounting, comprising a frame, a support for supporting such objects as a man, cargo, etc., and a flexible holder such as a spring for holding the support onto the frame, often causes inconvenience due to a constant resilience of said flexible holder.
A conventional flexible mounting typically employed in an automobile seat unit, for example, causes uncomfortable seat to some occupants. The resilience of the conventional flexible mounting cannot be adjusted in accordance with the weight of an occupant, road conditions and/or the length of driving. A soft seat which is comfortable for a light-weighted occupant may be depressed to the bottom by the weight of a occupant. While, a less-elastic seat which is good for a heavy occupant may be too hard for a light-weight occupant.